When Hell Freezes Over!
by Knoto
Summary: Makoto transfers into a new school, Ami questions her sexuality Minako and Usagi are friends from Makoto's past. Strip away the fact that they are Senshi and they become NORMAL high school girls with an average life what road bumps face them in normality?
1. Authors Note

A/N: Hello, I'm Knoto, back again with another fan fiction. This time however will be different. Why? Simple, I have decided I want to be a professional author and write for a living. Here in lies the issue with which I hope you will help me correct: I am NOT an author even near the standards to be able to publish a really great original piece of work. I lack the skills to even begin to attempt that endeavor.

What I wish is that the readers here on Fan will help me in my quest. I know most of us on this site only review if they REALLY like something and don't even bother with a review of criticism unless they wish to flame. While at first this was all well and good, I had found this to be a hobby and nothing more; a simple way to release the stress of the day. Now though, I love to sit and write for hours on end, but even with the drive and now the motivation to want to achieve that goal as I am, I still lack the finer qualities of a pro writer.

This mission is simple; I want YOU the readers of this fan fiction to mold me into what it takes. If you want to flame, go ahead and flame me up the deep end telling me I've done it wrong. If you want to tell me you like it, that's fine as well. I know not everyone will like my work, but I hope I can make a fan fiction worth your time and effort. The goal in the end of all of this is to learn what I need in order to finally spread my wings write my own pieces of great work that will inspire the minds of people everywhere.

I will edit each chapter multiple times before going onto the next, so I hope you will aid me each time, telling me what needs improvement. I will also be testing myself by adhering to strict guidelines of when I update the fiction. If you seek to help me in my wish then all you need to do is tell me what you actually think. I will edit each chapter multiple times and use this note to tell you what I've added, changed, or taken out entirely.

The reason I'm going to use a new fiction entirely too really test my skills is because while I really love the TSK series, it lacks the true skills needed in the pro world. That truth hold even more merit judging by the logic that it was my first long ended idea I ever came up with. That's why I've come up with a new plot to work with for this fiction.

I hope to see your reviews, what ever they may be.


	2. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!

(there that should be a good hint)

**

* * *

When Hell Freezes Over!**

**~~Prologue~~**

A girl stood in front of her new school on that cool autumn day. The crisp air bit at her face and arms. Her frame stood ridged as emerald eyes bore into her final destination beyond the doors. One palm grasped onto a schoolbag filled with empty folders and notebooks as the other remained clutched at her side. "So, this is it, my new school." A rough voice merely whispered among the other students entering the building offering little consideration.

Violet eyes hardened on the figure that hadn't budged, affixing raven hair into its correct position behind her ears. Gazing into the pools of green that seemed conflicted from the world she allowed a sigh to escape her lips before returning to her schoolbooks. "Just like a sore thumb." Even if she refused admittance the girl wasn't focused on the work in front of her. Acute senses allowed the smell of sports deodorant to pass her nose and for a just barely a blink of an eye; she softened her features. "I'll take pity, only for a moment."

"What did you say Rei?" The question was timid, just as the voice itself. Azure eyes rose from her math book contemplating what her friend could possibly be musing. The cold damp ground wasn't the most comfortable place to sit as the grass prickled slender legs. Eyes hidden behind thick frames found the answer to the inquiry when the tall brunette strode past the figures under the oak tree. "Do you know that girl?"

"No. Why would I?" She answered with a question of her own before returning her attention back to her school work. The pages were dull and lifeless as she marked answers recklessly, avoiding the world around her. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Why she's here shouldn't concern either of us, so just forget about it Ami." Her voice didn't betray inward thoughts as she quietly kept them in the back of her head.

"Yes, I suppose you could be right." Ami sighed returning her eyes back to the assignments in her hand. "The school is quite large. We probably won't run into her very much anyway." One finger gracefully adjusted her glasses upon the bridge of her nose before she looked at her watch. Assured they still had time to relax under the tree before class began, she returned to her studies grateful for the wonderful morning.

Days were relatively slow for the two friends underneath the tree. Life had always been mundane with little offering excitement. Rei encouraged the idle thought that if the gods were indeed merciful beings, that they would bestow something, anything that could free her soul from simple routine. Looking around the campus, with very little askew she shook her head. "Yeah that'll be the day." Things never changed.

Inside, Makoto was the first to class as she sat in an empty seat near the back of the room. The sounds of other students in the hall marked the beginning of the day as teachers roamed the halls before the bell rang. Allowing only one stray tear she remembered what her mother had told her long ago. _"You'll be fine."_ Those words laced venom in her mind. She shook her head freeing stray memories before they could inflict havoc within her now lonely soul. "The day I'm _fine_ is the day hell freezes over."

* * *

Let me know your thoughts guys.. Love me, hate me, just let me know!


End file.
